Athletic fields serving both the amateur and professional ranks of sports such as soccer, football and baseball, often have lighting units or fixtures available to provide sufficient light to permit sporting events to take place during the twilight and evening hours. Such lighting units are commonly attached to a pole having a service platform mounted to the pole top, thereby providing a stable surface for supporting an operator when maintenance of the lighting unit is necessary. Access for repair and maintenance of features such as lamp replacement and ballast repair of the lighting unit is typically via pole steps or a bucket truck. But pole steps may provide undesired parties with access to the lighting units and the use of a bucket truck may be awkward and time consuming, as well as inaccessible to particular areas and impracticable under certain circumstances.
Further, current lighting fixture and pole assemblies commonly include a low number of lighting units, thus requiring more frequent and closer placement of the assemblies in the field. Moreover, the lighting units of these assemblies generally are focused in a single direction, thereby necessitating multiple assemblies positioned close to each other should two fields be placed side-by-side and require lighting.
Consequently, a need has developed for a lighting fixture for mounting to a pole, which is adapted for lighting outdoor fields and sporting venues. The lighting fixture should be easy to access and maintain. Such fixture should also resolve the need for multiple fixtures positioned close to each other. Such device should further be able to light adjoining field or areas without great difficulty and permit orientation of attached luminaires in one or more directions.